Nem que a morte nos separe
by Kami-chan26
Summary: O santuário está na mais santa paz, pois ninguém tem noção da batalha com os cavaleiros de bronze, que se aproxima. Uma garota misteriosa chega com a intenção de limpar o nome e a memória de seu mestre. Conseguirá ela desmascarar o mestre do santuário?
1. Mais do que uma amiga

**Nota: **Essa fic acontece antes da Batalha Das Doze Casas onde todos os cavaleiros, exceto Aioros (infelizmente T.T), estão vivos. Aparece uma nova personagem com um passado e um segredo misterioso que mudaria os pensamentos de Aioria sobre...

**Nem que a morte nos separe**

**Capítulo 1**: Mais do que uma amiga.

O tom azul-amarelado do céu anunciava a chegada do sol e com ele mais um belo dia estava nascendo.

Aioria, já acordado, estava sentado na porta de sua casa zodiacal contemplando aquele lindo nascer do sol, sentindo uma brisa fresca passar em seu rosto, quando foi interrompido por uma fresca...digo por Afrodite :

-Bom dia Aioriazinho! - dizia o cavaleiro de peixes com um balde na mão.

-Bom dia! Sem querer ser curioso, mas aonde você vai com esse balde na mão? Ô.Ô

-Eu vou pedir para o Muzinho uma rosa LINDA de morrer que ele tem, para eu poder plantar no meu jardim!

-O Mu teve que voltar para Jamiel por uns dias! o.O

-Ai Zeus! Tudo bem, eu espero...então para eu não perder a viagem...

-Tchau Afrodite...

-Quem sabe você possa...

-Tchau Afro...

-Ir lá em casa pra gente...

-CAI FORA DAQUI AFRODITE!

-Ta bom, ta bom já to indo, também não precisa alterar o cosmos tolinho.-disse Afrodite abanando a mão e subindo as escadas rumo à sua casa.

-Bicha descarada! - murmurou Aioria que logo sentiu um cosmos chegar perto de sua casa.

Pensando ser Afrodite, preparou-se para "dar uma lição naquela bicha", não que tivesse algo contra a opção sexual do amigo, muitos ali no santuário eram gays, só se irritava com a persistência dele de levá-lo para sua casa , mas logo percebeu ser um outro cosmo conhecido e bem conhecido por sinal "Marin"- pensou ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam se encontrando para que treinassem e o cavaleiro estava começando a gostar dela, para falar a verdade já fazia um tempo que ele estava de olho nela, o treino foi apenas um pretexto para que ele se aproximasse mais sem que a moça percebesse, mas o que Aioria não sabia era que seus sentimentos por Marin eram recíprocos.

-Bom dia Marin! - disse o cavaleiro vendo-a se aproximar.

-Bom dia Aioria! - respondeu ela surpreendendo-o com um beijo no rosto (para isso ela levantou um pouco a máscara ^^), o que fez com que o mesmo se atrapalhasse todo e começasse a gaguejar.

-Pro..pron...pronta pra tre...treinar comigo?

-Claro! O que foi, você está bem? Parece nervoso.

-NÃO... não eu to ótimo! - disse Aioria corando.

Marin sorriu ao ver o nervosismo do amigo, chamando-o do transe que se encontrava, para que fossem treinar.

***3 horas depois***

-Nossa..esse...foi...o...treinamento mais demorado até hoje – ofegava Marin.

-É verdade...nós...treinamos...muito...

-Vem comigo! - disse a amazona estendendo a mão para Aioria.

-Aonde nós vamos?

-Vem comigo!

-Aonde?

-Vem, você já vai saber.

Ele pegou na mão de Marin seguindo-a, depois de saírem do santuário e andarem mais uns 20 minutos chegaram em um lugar desabitado, com rochas em volta de uma cachoeira e do lado um campo florido, com diversos tipos e cores de flores diferentes, cada uma com seu maravilhoso cheiro, tudo em uma tranqüila paz desabitada, descoberta apenas por aqueles dois.

-Marin, como você achou esse lugar?

-Um dia eu estava um pouco chateada e saí andando por aí e de repente me deparei com esse lugar maravilhoso, intocado, cheio de paz e todo dia eu venho aqui! - disse ela se preparando para tirar a blusa.

-O...o...que...vo...você vai fazer...- perguntou ele olhando-a se despir - e se alguém te pegar sem roupa aqui comigo?

-1°: Eu vou nadar, 2°: ninguém vem aqui, porque ninguém sabe sobre esse lugar e 3°: eu não vou ficar sem roupa, eu estou com outra por baixo - respondeu Marin enquanto tirava a roupa de cima deixando à mostra uma mini-blusa e um short.

-Ah...e como você sabe que ninguém vem aqui?

-Porque eu venho aqui todo dia e nunca vi ninguém nesse lugar, os cavaleiros de ouro são os únicos que habitam essa redondeza, mas nenhum tem muito interesse de sair do santuário. Como eu já disse, só eu sei sobre esse lugar.

-Ta bom, mas como eu vou nadar?

-Mexendo os braços e as pernas?

-Não, eu não estou com short por baixo.

-Fica só de cueca!

-Marin!

-O que, vai dizer que você ta com vergonha de mim? - disse ela com ar de deboche.

-Ah! Sei lá, você é uma amazona...

-Larga a mão de ser fresco e tira logo essa roupa - disse ela pulando na água

"Fazer o que já que ela insiste, mas eu não respondo pelos meus atos" - pensou ele, que acabara de tirar a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e assim pulando no rio.

O cavaleiro ficou olhando, com um largo sorriso, ela retirar sua máscara, pois a regra era bem clara "quando um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona ou ela tem que amá-lo ou tem que matá-lo" e essa não era a intenção dela ou já o teria feito.

Aioria mergulhou e depois de um tempo emergiu para pegar ar, dando de cara com Marin, ambos ruborizaram e fitaram-se por um bom tempo. O cavaleiro se aproximou um pouco dela puxando-a para perto, fazendo assim com que seus corpos colassem um no outro.

-Aioria...- tentou dizer Marin, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios do cavaleiro que estavam colados aos seus.

No começo a amazona se assustou, pois foi pega de surpresa, mas Aioria logo pode perceber que seu beijo estava sendo retribuído com paixão, suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro em um beijo demorado, que teve de ser interrompido para que ambos pegassem ar.

-Marin...- mas dessa vez ela que o interrompeu com seus lábios colados aos deles, em mais um beijo apaixonado, que logo foi terminado.

Aioria começou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, ele retirou a mini-blusa que Marin usava, deixando assim seus seios à amostra, sem pensar duas vezes começou a beijá-los e sugá-los enquanto ouvia a amazona gemer, a mesma podia sentir a ereção dele roçar em sua perna. O cavaleiro continuou a beijá-la, agora na barriga, vendo que a água o impedia de continuar com suas carícias puxou Marin para a margem, a mesma agora deitada sobre ele beijava seu tórax, abdômen, até chegar no volume de baixo da cueca e puxá-la, deixando à amostra o membro dele com uma enorme ereção, que logo foi acariciado pela amazona.

Aioria puxou-a dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, deitou sobre ela e começou com seus beijos novamente até chegar no shorts, que com apenas uma mão arrancou-o com facilidade depois puxou-lhe a calcinha e logo em seguida abriu as pernas dela com delicadeza mergulhando no meio delas, quando Marin sentiu sua feminilidade sendo explorada pela língua de Aioria arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido alto. Aquela carícia em que ele persistia em fazer estava levando-a a loucura, e um orgasmo violento tomou conta de seu corpo. O cavaleiro deu espaço para que ela se recuperasse, depois de um tempo quando corpo dela já não estava mais vulnerável devido ao forte orgasmo, ele encaixou suas pernas na dela penetrando-a devagar, podendo assim, ouvir seus gemidos.

Marin ao ser penetrada sentiu uma dor que logo foi se transformando em prazer, seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos à medida em que Aioria aumentava a profundidade e velocidade de suas estocadas, ambos se fitavam com os olhos semi cerrados, seus corpos deslizando devido ao suor. A amazona enlaçou as pernas nas costas dele, fazendo-o penetrá-la com mais intensidade, ambos gemeram, o cavaleiro percebendo que ia gozar retirou-se de Marin despejando sem querer seu líquido na barriga dela, a mesma acabou gozando junto com ele e mais um beijo apaixonado aconteceu. Ela deitou sua cabeça no peito de Aioria podendo sentir seus corações e suas respirações aceleradas voltarem ao normal.

O cheiro de prazer se misturava com o das flores em um cheiro quase embriagante, alguns minutos depois o cavaleiro quebrou o silêncio.

-Marin...aquele papo de treino, na verdade, foi só para que eu pudesse me aproximar de você - disse ele fitando-a enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

-E você acha que eu não sei? – perguntou ela.

-Então quer dizer que você também...

-Sim Aioria eu gosto muito de você - disse ela com um sorriso - por que você acha que eu aceitei "treinar" com você?

-Marin, eu não sabia que meus sentimentos por você eram correspondidos.

-Agora você sabe que são! - respondeu ela com um sorriso no rosto, e logo em seguida dando mais um beijo nele.

-Vamos embora agora? - perguntou Aioria

-Não, vamos ficar mais um pouco!

-Você que sabe!

Depois disso resolveram voltar para a água e ficaram mais um tempo lá.

**Continua...**

**Oiii gentee!!! Bom eu escrevi essa fic faz um tempo já e já tinha publicado aqui, mas resolvi dar uma arrumada e publicar ela de novo.**

**Entaum, espero que gostem!**

**bjus!**


	2. Reencontros

**Capítulo 2: **Reencontros

Sem que percebessem Marin e Aioria passaram o dia inteiro naquele lugar e acabaram dormindo ali mesmo.

O céu azul-amarelado anunciava a chegada de um novo dia. Nos fundos de sua casa zodiacal um cavaleiro encontrava-se meditando como fazia todos os dias, quando foi interrompido por outro cavaleiro.

-Shaka!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos, até que o cavaleiro que estava sentado no chão, levantou.

-O que quer Shura ?

-Bom dia, você sabe onde está o Mu?

-Não!

-Droga! Só faltava ele. - murmurou o cavaleiro de capricórnio

-O que você disse?

-Nada não Shaka...

-Eu ouvi você dizendo alguma coisa! - disse o cavaleiro desconfiado.

-Eu...eu...disse...que...que...

-Bom dia Shakinha! Bom dia Shurinha! - disse Afrodite que estava descendo as escadas quando viu os cavaleiros e resolveu dizer um "oi".

-Bom dia! - responderam eles juntos.

-E aí Shura como vão os preparativos pra fes...-tentou dizer o cavaleiro de Peixes, mas foi impedido pelo outro.

-Cala a boca! - disse ele baixinho tapando a boca de Afrodite.

-Deixe-o falar Shura! Você estava dizendo "Como vão os preparativos pra festa?" termina o que você tava falando!

-É eu tava perguntando...se...ele...sabia...como iam os...preparativos...pra...fes...fes...

-Vai termina!

-Pra fes...fes...

-Festa gay! - completou Shura

-Festa gay??? Então quer dizer que o Afrodite não é o único...

-NÃO...não você... VOCÊ TA ME ESTRANHANDO HEIN SHAKA?

-Não é que você disse festa gay...

-É que o Afrodite pediu pra que eu ajudasse ele a fazer uma festa gay!

-Eu pedi?

-Cala a boca! - murmurou Shura com o canto da boca.

-Ai, por que você me beliscou? Ai para de me beliscar, senão...

-Senão o que?

-Senão eu gamo!!!

-Uma vez bicha, sempre bicha!

-Eu não quero interromper a briga, mas será QUE VOCÊS PODEM SAIR DA MINHA CASA PRA QUE EU POSSA MEDITAR EM PAZ?

-Credo Shakinha não precisa se estressar! - disse Afrodite balançando a mão.

-É Shakinha! - disse Shura rindo e fazendo o mesmo gesto que o outro cavaleiro.

-Saiam daqui! - disse Shaka ameaçando abrir os olhos

-Afrodite, eu acho melhor a gente....

-Ir pra minha casa?

-Não, CORRER!!!

Os dois saíram correndo deixando Shaka, pela primeira vez, morrendo de rir.

-Covardes!

***Fora da casa de virgem***

-Afrodite seu idiota você quase estragou a surpresa!

-Desculpa! Eu esqueci que não era pra contar...

-Como assim esqueceu, se a surpresa é pra ele?

-Ah é mesmo né?

-Ai Afrodite tu é burro mesmo! - disse Shura levando a mão à testa – Vê se fica quieto porque se o Shaka perceber que nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa no aniversário dele, ele vai fugir. Tomara que no mês que vem não apareça nenhum imprevisto porque eu to doido pra fazer essa festa.

-Mudando de assunto, que tal se agora nós irmos pra minha casa fazer aquela festa...

-Que festa?

-Aquela que você disse para o Shaka...

-Larga a mão de ser idiota, eu tava mentindo pra disfarçar o que você falou senão a surpresa ia por água abaixo.

-Ah confessa você gosta da coisa!

-Afrodite...

-O que?

-CALA A BOCA!!! - gritou Shura virando as costas para voltar pra sua casa.

-Um dia você será meu Shurinha! - murmurou ele.

-Eu ouvi Afrodite! òó

-*glup*- "eu tenho que parar de pensar alto".

-Bom dia...Shura! - disse Marin ao ver o cavaleiro passar ao seu lado - credo nem respondeu!

-Ah, não liga não, ele ta um pouco nervoso! - disse o cavaleiro de peixes.

-O que aconteceu pra ele ficar nervoso?

-Nada não, bobeira! ^__^'

-Bom...até mais, eu vou pra minha casa - disse a amazona que depois de falar saiu cantarolando.

-Marin, por que tanta felicidade, posso saber? Parece que viu um passarinho verde!

-Na verdade o passarinho não é verde, e muito menos um passarinho, pelo tamanho ta mais para uma cobr...cobr...- começou ela a gaguejar ao perceber que tinha pensado alto de mais, e Afrodite escutou.

-Cobra?! - completou ele curioso.

-COBRA, é eu preciso falar com a cobra...digo com a Sheena...é isso, tchauzinho Afrodite - disse ela que logo em seguida saiu correndo.

-Bom dia! - disse Aioria, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, para o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Bom dia! - respondeu o mesmo com sorriso malicioso "Falar com a Sheena, sei, então quer dizer que é grande, UI, eu fico louquinho só de pensar" - pensou ele voltando para sua casa.

Aioria voltou para a sua casa e encontrou Marin lá dentro como haviam combinado para que ninguém os visse juntos.

-Bem, já que você ta aqui, não quer conhecer meu quarto?

-Claro que sim! - respondeu ela enquanto era conduzida para o quarto dele.

A mesma subiu na cama de Aioria sensualmente dizendo:

-Vem Leãozão!

Ele pulou na cama caindo sobre ela e ambos começaram a dar risada que logo foi interrompida por um beijo ardente.

***Voltando á casa de virgem***

Lá estava Shaka de novo meditando, quando sentiu alguém entrar em sua casa.

-Há quanto tempo! - disse ele sem olhar para o intruso.

-É, faz bastante tempo que a gente não se vê, desde aquele dia!

-Como conseguiu entrar aqui, sem que os outros percebessem a sua presença? – perguntou ele, virando e deparando-se com uma garota alta, loira, cabelos lisos que iam até um pouco acima da cintura, olhos verdes, vestida com uma armadura de tigre, onde escondia um corpo escultural.

-Conseguindo!

-Sempre misteriosa, puxou o seu mestre!

-É com muito orgulho que eu ouço isso!

-Você não respondeu! Como conseguiu passar sem que fosse percebida?

-Eu treinei muito e fiquei mais forte ainda, ninguém consegue me perceber graças a minha velocidade!

-"Mais forte ainda?!". Você é muito convencida, a cada minuto que eu falo com você, parece até que estou falando com ele!

-Convencida não, realista! – disse ela rindo.

-Sei! – sorriu ele, levantando e pegando um bule. – Chá?

-Preferia algo alcoólico, mas sim, obrigada - responde a garota.

Shaka serviu o chá para ela e sentou.

-O que te traz aqui, sem querer ser rude, mas...

-Já sendo...- completou ela - eu vim porque eu precisava falar com o Mu e porque eu estava com saudade, mas ele não está, então eu resolvi passar aqui pra te fazer uma visita...

-Faz muitos anos que a gente não se vê, todos pensaram que você estava morta, é uma surpresa reencontrá-la, muitos ficarão felizes em revê-la...

-Shaka você sabe...Você??? O que faz aqui? - perguntou Milo espantado em vê-la.

-Oi Milo, como vai?

-B...bem, e você?

-Ótima, melhor impossível!

-Mas...o que você faz aqui?

-Vim fazer uma visitinha!

-E...eu...eu...pensei que você...

-Estava morta?

-É, eu não tinha certeza, mas...eu...não acredito...que você...você veio...para...para...

-Ficar? Talvez! E aí, não vai dar um abraço na sua amiga não? – perguntou ela, levantando e abrindo os braços.

Milo sorriu, abraçando-a, sentindo aquele cheiro tão conhecido, que tanto sentira falta.

-É bom te ver de novo May.

-Devo confessar que fiquei com medo de você me odiar.

-Você não tem culpa de seu mestre ser um...

-É melhor você não terminar o que ia dizer!

-Eu só ia dizer a verdade!

-A verdade? Você não sabe da verdade!

-Ah não?! Então me conta!

-Espere Milo. Tudo ao seu tempo. Logo você vai saber!

-Eu...eu preciso ir agora. Depois se você tiver um tempo...passa lá na minha casa.

-Bom, eu vou pensar no seu caso! Ah, Milo, é bom te ver de novo também.

Ele deu uma risada e enquanto se aproximava da porta avistou Shura que se aproximava.

-Shaka o mestre quer falar com você e disse que quer falar com a sua...a...amiga também - disse ele parando aos poucos de falar ao perceber quem era a "amiga" de Shaka. - O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Bom dia pra você também Shura. Como vai?

O cavaleiro foi se aproximando deles.

-O que essa...essa garota faz aqui Shaka? Explique-se!

-Eu não tenho que me explicar, ela está na minha casa e com todo respeito se ela fica ou não, isso é problema meu.

-O mestre quer falar com vocês!

-Eu já devia saber que o S...Ares sentiu minha presença.

-Mais respeito com o mestre! - ordenou Shura.

-Respeito, por que? Ele não é meu mestre!

-Como é que é?

-É isso mesmo, eu não devo respeito á ele! Eu só tenho um mestre e você sabe muito bem quem é!

-Você devia ter vergonha de voltar aqui.

-Ela não tem culpa do que aconteceu Shura! - disse Milo

-Se eu fosse você não me intrometeria aonde não é chamado! - respondeu ele com raiva.

-Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! Não desconte a sua raiva nele, seu idiota!

-Arrr!

**Continua...**


	3. Desentendimentos

**Capítulo 3: **Desentendimentos.

-Você é igual ao seu mestre Aioros, dois traidores...- Shura não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois May tacou-lhe o chinelo de Shaka na cara dele (nossaaaaa!!!).

-Nunca mais diga o nome do meu mestre em vão, o nome dele não merece sair por sua boca maldita, seu desprezível, miserável! - disse ela com fúria nos olhos.

-PAREM COM ISSO! - disseram Shaka e Milo que assistiam tudo, espantados com o ódio que um tinha pelo outro.

May parou na hora.

-Eu só faço isso por respeito à vocês dois e à sua casa Shaka. Eu não entendo todo esse ódio que você sente por mim Shura, mas eu nunca vou admitir que você fale mal da pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

-Aposto que ele te mandou aqui para matar Atena.

-Meu mestre nunca faria isso, pois ele sempre me ensinou coisas boas.

-Como o que por exemplo? À ser uma traidora?

-Não, usar a inteligência contra seu adversário, nunca as circunstâncias.

-Usar a inteligência, nunca as circunstâncias? - perguntou Shura meio confuso.

-É, isso significa que quando você estiver lutando com alguém você nunca deve usar a circunstância, se na hora a pessoa está fraca ou protegendo alguém, nunca atinja quem ele protege para irritá-lo ou use métodos sujos para derrotá-lo. E nunca ataque-o quando ele estiver desprevenido, senão sua vitória não será justa!

-O Aioros te ensinou isso? – perguntou Shura.

-É, ele me ensinou isso e muito mais! Ensinou que eu devo proteger Athena até a morte, ou que eu tenho que duvidar de minha própria sombra, mas nunca duvidar de Athena!

Shura olhou espantado para a garota, sua raiva se esvaindo. Afinal ela não era culpada e sim Aioros, por tê-la enganado, mas se precisasse a mataria, pois não sabia do que ela era capaz sendo aprendiz de quem era.

-Helow rapazes...e...uma garota, ui to todo empolado! - disse Afrodite que acabara de chegar e estava se coçando por ver uma garota.

-Por Buda! Mais um, minha casa ta virando uma baderna!

-Não está me reconhecendo Afrodite?

-N...não?

-Você sabe quem está grávida? – perguntou ela, imitando a voz de quando eram pequenos e trocavam fofocas.

-Ma...May?!

-Oi!

-OI!!! Há quanto tempo, você está ótima, sua pele e seu cabelo estão um brilho...epa! Peraí, eu pensei que você estivesse morta.

-Pois eu não estou!

-Ai que bom, porque eu morro de medo de assombração...Ah, Shura você esqueceu que o mestre pediu para chamar o Shaka e a May? Ele já está há um tempão te esperando!

-Ah! É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido, graças a essa...essa...chata!

-O que? Seu idiota!

-Cala a boca!

-Vem fazer!

-Ah, sua...sua...

-JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAA!!! - gritaram Shaka e Milo puxando-os pela orelha e levando-os até a casa do mestre.

***Na casa do mestre*.**

-Aqui estão eles, mestre. - disse Afrodite

-Bem vinda May!

-"Bem vinda", sei - murmurou ela.

-O que você disse?

-Eu disse que você...

Shaka deu uma cotovelada nela e encarou-a (com os olhos fechados, é claro).

-Que você é muito gentil! - disse ela disfarçando. " Ai Caramba, eu tenho que parar de falar tudo o que eu penso"

-Tenha mais respeito com o mestre, é Senhor e não você! - reclamou Shura.

-Quem te perguntou alguma coisa?

-Ninguém, mas eu respondi! E o que você tava murmurando aí?

-Não te interessa!

-Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando!

-Perguntou de enxerido que é, e se te interessasse você já saberia e não precisaria perguntar, intrometido!

-Intrometida é você.

-Cala boca!

-AI NÃO, VAI COMEÇAR DE NOVO!!! - reclamaram Shaka e Milo, com uma gotinha na testa. -.-'

**Continua...**

**Oiii gente! Capítulo besta, eu sei, mas depois da uma melhorada.**

**Para quem não entendeu a parte que a May pergunta para o Afrodite se ele sabe quem está grávida, é porque os dois quando eram pequenos viviam fofocando sobre a vida alheia e ela fez isso para ele reconhecê-la, por isso ela imitou a voz de quando era pequena e fez uma fofoca.**

**Bom, fui! Bjus!**


End file.
